Do zobaczenia, tatusiu!
by Martwiaa
Summary: Krótka historia z życia Rona Weasleya, która miała mieć w przyszłości ogromny wpływ na losy jego córki. One-shot bez jakiegoś konkretnego zakończenia.


Tekst ten został zbetowany przez wspaniałą i nieocenioną Desdemoną.

Z dedykacją dla mojego brata. Mateusz, po prostu zawsze przy mnie bądź.

**Do zobaczenia, tatusiu!**

Ron pochwycił z wieszaka w kształcie sklątki tylnowybuchowej swój płaszcz w burym kolorze. Czuł na sobie czyjeś bystre spojrzenie, kiedy szykował się do pracy, ale konsekwentnie je ignorował. Wiedział bowiem, jak bardzo denerwuje osobę, do której ono należy, i kłamałby, stwierdziwszy, iż nie sprawia mu to radości. Z pełną premedytacją, przy rytmicznym uderzaniu małych obcasików o klepki, zapinał w ślimaczym tempie kolejne guziki, niemalże fizycznie czując coraz bardziej narastającą irytację swojej córki.

Wreszcie Rose nie wytrzymała:

– Ta-tu-SIU! – zawołała, odrobinę niezdarnie podchodząc do niego i uczepiając się wytartego płaszcza. Pukle jej ciemnobrązowych włosów cudnie zafalowały, gdy szybko poderwała głowę do góry, aby patrzeć mu prosto w twarz. – To kupisz mi tę bajkę czy nie?! – zapytała podniesionym tonem, ciągnąc mocno za poły burego materiału i tym samym zmuszając Rona do pochylenia się.

Utrzymując udawaną powagę, spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy w kolorze czekolady – oczy jego ukochanej Hermiony – i wyszczerzył się, ukazując rząd zębów. Nim zdążyłaby mrugnąć, złapał dziewczynkę pod paszki i podrzucił do góry, prawie pod sam sufit.

Rose pisnęła głośno, a lądując w jego ramionach, zachichotała radośnie. Echo jej dźwięcznego głosu potoczyło się po pustym korytarzu i przemknęło do następnych pomieszczeń.

– A co za to dostanę? – spytał chytrze, kołysząc mocno jej drobne ciałko, jakby miała cztery miesiące, a nie cztery lata.

– Tatusiu! – krzyknęła, odpychając go małymi rączkami.

– Co za to dostanę? – nie dawał za wygraną.

– Będę grzeczna przez cały jeden wieczór! – obiecała z wielkimi jak galeony oczami, kiwając przy tym główką.

Ron uniósł wysoko brew.

– Ty chyba odziedziczyłaś talent do żartów po wujku George'u!

– Tatusiu! – wykrzyknęła po raz kolejny Rose.

– Tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu! – przedrzeźniał ją Ron, kołysząc jeszcze bardziej.

Zarechotał na cały głos, gdy wydęła malinowe usteczka w geście całkowitego naburmuszenia i założyła rączki na klatce piersiowej. Nigdy nie powiedziałby Hermionie, że zachowuje się podobnie, gdy coś idzie nie po jej myśli.

– Kupię ci tę bajkę pod jednym warunkiem... – celowo zawiesił głos, widząc nagłe zainteresowanie córki. – Chcę dostać ogromnego buziaka!

Rose znowu zaśmiała się perliście i niemal natychmiast, bez najmniejszego zawahania albo zastanowienia, łapiąc ojca za szyję obiema dłońmi, przycisnęła mocno usta do jego lewego policzka.

– Co tu się dzieje? – W drzwiach kuchni na końcu korytarza ukazała się szczupła sylwetka Hermiony ubranej w fartuch ubrudzony mąką. Ron obrócił się z Rose na rękach w jej kierunku. – Słychać was w całym domu, a Hugo zasnął dopiero kwadrans temu...

Rose, zobaczywszy mamę, zgrabnie wywinęła się z silnych ramion Rona i pobiegła do niej, podskakując i wesoło wykrzykując:

– Mamusiu, tatuś mi kupi tę bajkę! Tatuś mi kupi tę bajkę!

Gdy tylko znalazła się przy jej boku, Hermiona wzięła ją na ręce tak, jak poprzednio Ron.

– To cudownie, Rose – powiedziała, posyłając córce szeroki uśmiech. – Ale twój brat przed chwilą zasnął i powinnaś być odrobinę ciszej – powtórzyła, zaczynając iść w stronę męża.

– Przepraszam, mamusiu – rzekła skruszona dziewczynka, łapiąc grubymi paluszkami złoty łańcuszek zawieszony na szyi kobiety, będący prezentem od Rona na pierwszą rocznicę ich związku, i zaczynając się nim bawić. – Już będę cicho.

– Jak tam mały? – spytał Ron, na chwilę odrywając się od zawiązywania rzemyków ciężkich, wyglądających jak wojskowe, butów. Prawą nogę opierał o drewniany stołek stojący tuż obok wieszaka w kształcie sklątki tylnowybuchowej.

– Gorączki już prawie nie ma, ale to pewnie dzięki tonom tych lekarstw – odpowiedziała Hermiona, bacznie mu się przyglądając; po chwili zaś dodała zaniepokojona:

– Ron, ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy nie powinniśmy zmienić magomedyka. Letirus każe wlewać w Hugo tak dużo różnych eliksirów. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było to dobre dla dwulatka...

Hermiona była bardzo zmęczona, co dało się zauważyć już po pierwszym rzucie oka na jej podkrążone oczy, spękane usta, niestarannie uczesane włosy i przygarbioną sylwetkę. Zbliżały się urodziny Rona, więc musiała zająć się listą gości, menu i całą oprawą (choć on ją zapewniał, że wystarczyłyby dwie butelki kremowego piwa dla ich dwójki, drobny prezent, jeżeli by się silnie uparła, i cały wieczór spędzony sam na sam). Na dodatek półtora tygodnia wcześniej Hugo ponownie zachorował i żadne specyfiki nie pomagały tak, aby poczuł się dostatecznie dobrze, nie wymagając całodobowej opieki rodziców. Praca obojga także nie dawała wytchnienia. W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, do którego przeniosła się Hermiona niedługo po powrocie z urlopu macierzyńskiego, prowadzono akurat śledztwo na tyle ważne, że zaangażowano Departament Tajemnic oraz Biuro Aurorów. Co prawda nie mogła dużo powiedzieć Ronowi na ten temat („Naprawdę bym chciała, ale obowiązuje mnie tajemnica zawodowa.", „Pracownica BFA się wzięła!", „Chyba FBI, Ronaldzie."), lecz on dobrze wiedział, że ta sprawa, rozwiązana przy odpowiednim zaangażowaniu Hermiony, może być warta awansu lub przynajmniej uznania, na jakie ona od tak dawna czekała, ciężko pracując i w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, i w Departamecie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Ron naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobili bez ich matek. Zmieniały się codziennie, opiekując się wnukami, gdy oni byli w pracy. Dzisiaj akurat miała przyjść Molly (między innymi dlatego postanowił wyjść wcześniej – ciągłe narzekanie na jego zmniejszającą się wagę i wyzysk rozpowszechniający się w świecie czarodziejów po nieprzespanej nocy okraszonej uspokajaniem płaczącego wniebogłosy Hugona były ponad okruchy sił, które Ronowi pozostały; co do Hermiony zdanej na łaskę jego matki: Molly zawsze bardziej „wyżywała się" na nim, a swoją synową przeważnie zostawiała w spokoju – zwłaszcza, kiedy ta się śpieszyła).

– Dzięki niemu nadal mamy Rose – przypomniał Ron Hermionie lekko upominającym tonem. Nie patrzył już na nią, udając, że zawiązanie buta wymaga niezwykłego skupienia. Powracanie do tego, jak ciężko było doczekać się przytulenia własnego, tak wyczekiwanego, prawie że wymodlonego i przede wszystkim zdrowego dziecka nie było przyjemne ani dla niego, ani dla niej.

Hermiona poprawiła delikatnie drobne ciałko Rose opierające się częściowo na jej lewym biodrze. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się to w mamę, to w tatę, cicha i zaciekawiona ich rozmową, zastanawiając się przy tym, co oznacza, że dzięki temu panu o dziwnym nazwisku rodzice ją mają.

– Dobrze wiem, ile mu zawdzięczamy – rzekła Hermiona, trochę urażona stwierdzeniem, że mogłaby ot tak wszystko wymazać z pamięci. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że Letirus jest już... no, jest starszym człowiekiem – w porę zdołała użyć eufemizmu – i że w takim razie może powinniśmy zaprowadzić Hugo do innego magomedyka.

– Nonsens – powiedział Ron bardziej znawczym tonem niż jego żona mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. – Chcesz mnie przekonać, że przez cztery lata zdążył się zestarzeć aż tak, że nie może leczyć teraz czarodziejów?

– Ron, po prostu to przemyśl, dobrze? – poddała się Hermiona. – Tylko o to cię proszę.

Weasley, prostując się, wreszcie odważył się popatrzeć na żonę.

– Dobrze – zgodził się.

Podszedł do niej, złapał jej podbródek, unosząc go do góry, i pocałował ją krótko ku pozornym zniesmaczeniu ich córki („FUUUJ!").

– Zobaczymy jak ty będziesz się całowała ze swoim chłopakiem – powiedziała Hermiona do Rose, unosząc delikatnie ciemną brew.

– Bo ja jej dam! – oburzył się Ron. – Uważaj na Malfoya – ostrzegł żonę.

– Ron, nie...

– Zwyczajnie uważaj, okej?

Nie chciał zaczynać kolejnej kłótni o coś, co znajdowało się poza ich wpływem. Gnida Malfoy jakimś cudem wepchnął swój chudy, arystokratyczny tyłek do pracy nad tą tajną sprawą i Hermiona musiała przyzwyczaić się raz jeszcze do jego obecności czy uszczypliwych żartów, które, na szczęście, od zakończenia wojny utraciły jakąś część swej bezkarności i chamstwa. Mimo to Ron gotów był w każdej chwili pokazać fretce, gdzie jego miejsce, jeżeli chociaż na sekundę za bardzo by się zapomniał w stosunku do jego żony.

Dziurawy Kocioł był, jak zawsze o tej porze, wypełniony po brzegi gęstym, gryzącym dymem, słodkim zapachem piwa kremowego oraz niezliczonymi ciepłymi ciałami czarodziejów, które od czasu do czasu obijały się o siebie, by następnie rozlegało się głośne „Najmocniej pana przepraszam!". Szum wielu głosów o różnych barwach dudnił w uszach Rona, odkąd żwawo przekroczył próg gospody od strony Ulicy Pokątnej kilka minut po skończeniu pracy.

Mocno ściskając w prawej dłoni pognieciony, niewielki zwitek pergaminu, wspięty na palcach Ron rozglądał się uważnie po dusznym pomieszczeniu przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. Potem, opadłszy ponownie na całe stopy, skierował się do jedynego wolnego krzesła, które stało tuż przy barze. Zajął miejsce obok ubranej w ciemny kostium, ładnej, długonogiej, chudej młodej kobiety z włosami koloru piór kruka, którą zauważył dopiero, gdy go zagadnęła.

– Szanowny pan Ronald Weasley jak mniemam? – spytała, świdrując go spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgle oczu. W dłoniach obracała niedomytą szarawą filiżankę z nietkniętą bawarką. Nieznajoma miała idealny angielski akcent dobrze wychowanej panny z bogatego domu, co nieprzyjemnie skojarzyło się Ronowi z Malfoyem wymawiającym słowa z podobną melodyjnością. Sposób, w jaki siedziała, wykrzywiała usta, trzymała dłonie, a nawet jej mimika – to wszystko aż krzyczało nieskazitelnością wyższych sfer.

– Tak – potwierdził Ron, nawet nie próbując ukryć zdziwienia. Jego słowa jakimś cudem nie rozpłynęły się w gwarze innych rozmów. Prędzej spodziewałby się wskrzeszonego z martwych Sami-Wiecie-Kogo niż arystokratki.

– Bardzo mi miło, panie Weasley. – Podała mu białą, delikatną dłoń. – To niezwykły zaszczyt spotkać pana teraz, kiedy jest pan bohaterem narodowym. Muszę przyznać, że zmężniał pan od czasów Hogwartu. – Zmierzyła go od stóp do głów, upiła trochę herbaty z mlekiem, a kiedy odstawiła brudną filiżankę, na jej twarz wpełzł teatralny grymas. – Ohyda. – Uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze, marszcząc drobny nosek.

– To pani mnie zna z Hogwartu? – Ron o mały włos nie zakrztusił się piwem, które barman Tom mu właśnie podał. Przeszukał pobieżnie w pamięci wspomnienia ze szkoły, ale nie znalazł w nich dziewczyny, która w dorosłości miałaby szansę stać się tak piękną kobietą. Jedyną przychodzącą mu na myśl małą miss poznaną w szkole była jego bratowa Fleur.

– Tak przypuszczałam, że nie będzie mnie pan pamiętał – westchnęła smutno nieznajoma, kładąc ręce na barze. – Nie miałam szczęścia poznać pana bliżej, nad czym niezmiernie ubolewam, ponieważ zawsze pana podziwiałam.

– Ron mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł wypieki na twarzy w tym samym momencie, w którym tajemnicza kobieta siedząca naprzeciw zaśmiała się. Coś w tym śmiechu było z triumfu. Weasley odchrząknął i wypił trochę piwa.

– Kim pani jest i po co chciała się pani ze mną tak nagle spotkać?

To pytanie, zadane po długich minutach milczenia, na ułamek sekundy zachwiało przyjazną postawą kobiety. Oczy jeszcze bardziej pociemniały, skóra pobielała, grymas brzydko wykrzywił pełne, malinowe usta, a drobne ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na blacie baru. Ron przypatrywał się temu wszystkiemu w lekkim osłupieniu, natomiast niezidentyfikowany głosik w głowie podpowiadał mu, żeby natychmiast przerwał spotkanie i jak najszybciej znalazł się w ciepłym domu z Hermioną i dziećmi. Wszystko jednak skończyło się równie niespodziewanie, jak zaczęło. Kobieta zamknęła na chwilę oczy i głęboko odetchnęła, a gdy ponownie na niego spojrzała, Weasley stwierdził, że musiało mu się coś przewidzieć.

– Niech się pan nie gniewa, ale nie sądzę, by w tym miejscu można było spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnić. Znam natomiast przyjemną mugolską kawiarenkę w pobliżu Leadenhall Market, niecałe pięć minut stąd. Jeżeli się pan zgodzi udać się tam ze mną, będzie mi bardzo miło. – Pokazała mu rząd prostych, białych zębów. – A ta herbata to naprawdę ohyda – rzuciła w kierunku barmana Toma, wstając z gracją z wysokiego krzesła.

Ron nie zastanowił się. Jak w amoku pozwolił poprowadzić się tej oszałamiająco pięknej kobiecie przez zatłoczony Dziurawy Kocioł do wyjścia. Kiedy wyszli na mugolską ulicę Londynu, nieoczekiwanie przed oczami stanął mu obraz jego żony z córeczką na ręku.

Mała Rose machała mu na pożegnanie dłonią o tyle razy mniejszą od jego, wołając „Do zobaczenia, tatusiu!".

Jedyny świadek, który słyszał większą część tej rozmowy, barman Tom, został znaleziony nieżywy trzy dni później we własnej sypialni.

Ronald Weasley nie dawał znaku życia przez następne dwa miesiące. Kiedy niespodziewanie, pewnego majowego wieczoru, trzymając w rękach bajkę dla córki, wrócił do domu, okazało się, że nie pamięta niczego, co wydarzyło się od początku roku, a tym samym nie może powiedzieć, kim była kobieta, z którą spotkał się tamtego dnia w Dziurawym Kotle.

Osoby, które przebywały w tym czasie w barze, zgodnie przyznawały, że rzeczywiście widziały jasnowłosą kobietę rozmawiającą z Weasleyem, ale nie zdołałyby jej rozpoznać. Była bowiem przeciętną blondynką i nie posiadała żadnych znaków szczególnych poza ubraniem – okropnym, a przede wszystkim za dużym na nią beżowym płaszczem.

Sprawa musiała czekać na wyjaśnienie przez wiele długich lat, żeby w końcu śledczy ustalili, że kobieta, która pojawiła się tamtego dnia w Dziurawym Kotle, tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniała.


End file.
